Break Free
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: Inspired by Break Free song (Ariana Grande)/Chap 3 up!/Naruto terkekeh, satu poin lagi yang membuatnya makin tertarik pada gadis pink itu. "Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan?"/"Tenang saja, aku ahlinya dalam hal i—UWAAA!"/"Sakura-chan!"/"Dasar bodoh, merepotkan sekali."/Yang menolongnya, si eyes catcher/"Sasuke."/Sasusaku slight Narusaku and others. Enjoy reading! ;))
1. Chapter 1

**A bit prolog from me :3**

**Ini adalah fic 'maksa' yang aku buat dimana fic lainnya masih tertelantarkan.. (Apa-apaan?!) Iya .. iya.. Aku tahu kok *pundung.**

**Kenapa ini 'maksa'? karna sebenernya aku udah mikirin ide ini lama, tapi mentok gak bisa nulis kena WB -" (same reason why I just don't update the other fics yet) Dan kebetulan lagi ada pencerahan buat nulis berkat Sasusaku akhirnya canon XD begitu pula dengan ide yang ngebet buat dikeluarin jadilah fc ini.. :D (Mulchap lagi, thor?) ...rencana mo bikin one shoot kok keliatan maksa, jadilah begini..**

**Tapi seriusan! Aku bener-bener usahain buat update fic2 aku disamping kesibukan kuliah yang semakin wow...hehe..oklah gak banyak cincong lagi, enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), OOC, and etc. Trust me, it just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne Lecture tout!**_

* * *

**BREAK FREE**

Kamar bernuansakan warna crimson disertai rentetan poster yang bergambar _dancer_, penyanyi pop rock dan tulisan _'Break Free'_ yang beberapa menit lalu tertata rapi kini tak ubahnya layaknya kapal pecah. Posternya memang masih sangat rapi, tapi keadaan dibawahnya yang sungguh jauh dari kata rapi. Kasur berukuran queen size yang selimutnya tersingkap separuh tak karuan penuh dengan baju-baju yang berserakan di atasnya. Mulai dari _short dress, kaus vintage, turtle neck, dress coat, long dress,_ sampai dengan _jeans_ belel yang bertebaran dengan sangat tidak elitnya di kepala ranjang.

Di depannya, ada sebuah kaca rias yang lumayan besar dengan _notes_ kecil yang juga tertempel mulai dari sudut atas dan terus turun mengelilingi bingkai kaca dan bertuliskan _'Break free'_. Peralatan _make up_ yang tadinya teratur rapi di tempatnya kini mulai berserakan memenuhi seluruh meja rias.

Di sampingnya, sebuah lemari pakaian luas berpintu dua tengah diobrak abik isinya oleh si empunya kamar. Kedua pintu lemari dibiarkan terbuka lebar dan bilik di dalamnya yang berisi baju berhanger dan kawan-kawannya tak ubahnya lagi seperti tempat pakaian kotor.

"Ck, diamlah cerewet! Aku juga sedang bersiap-siap!" Si empunya kamar—gadis berambut _pale pink_ panjang sepunggung dengan masih menggunakan handuk mandi yang melilit tubuhnya berdecak kesal terus menerus saat dirinya tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Belum lagi kawannya di seberang telepon yang terus saja memaksa dirinya untuk cepat datang.

Ketika matanya menemukan yang dicarinya—sebuah _short dress_ tanpa lengan bernuansakan pastel dan berkerah V langsung ia genggam dan menutup lemarinya keras. "Ck, diamlah _pig_! Aku sedang memakainya sekarang ini. Iya, iya, aku tahu! Hn, sampai jumpa _pig_!" Ia menutup telepon tanpa kabel tersebut dan membuangya sembarang ke atas ranjangnya.

Seusainya berganti baju dan merias diri, ia menyeringai di depan cermin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa secantik ini. Hihi, sayang sekali kalau _dress_ secantik ini harus kupakai pada waktu yang sangat kubenci, lebih baik menggunakannya sekarang. _Now or never_!" gumamnya tersenyum licik di depan kaca.

Setelahnya ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya lagi. Ah, ternyata sebuah celana dan juga jaket kulit ketat berwarna hitam. Tak menunggu lama ia langsung memakainya dan meraih kunci motor sport yang ia taruh di laci. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh! Bodohnya aku, aku tidak sedang mau meminta izin lalu pergi dengan baik-baik sekarang. Hmph! Jendela kurasa cukup menyenangkan untuk pilihan kabur," ujarnya sambil sekali lagi menyeringai.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan keadaan rumah megah bernuansakan Eropa kini tengah kacau balau. Para pengurus rumah sibuk mondar-mandir dan membuka per pintu di setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu, berharap sang _Nona muda_ ada di dalam salah satunya.

"Kau menemukannya, Ayame?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bertubuh aduhai dengan rambut pirang terkuncir duanya.

Yang dipanggil Ayame itupun ber_ojigi_ singkat lalu menggeleng dengan pasrah. "Saya dan lainnya sudah mencari Nona ke semua penjuru rumah, tapi hasilnya nihil, Tsunade-_sama_."

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu menghela napas panjang. Dahinya berkerut dan pelipisnya berdenyut. Ia memijit kepalanya sebentar lalu setelahnya menginstruksikan Ayame untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Oh ya Tuhan, anak itu lama-lama membuatku terkena darah tinggi. Kemana perginya?"

DRAP. DRAP.

"Tsunade-_sama_! Tsunade-_sama_!" seru seorang wanita menghampiri Tsunade dengan tergesa. Ia ber_ojigi_ singkat masih dengan napas tersengalnya.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade menutkan kedua alis.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_, Chiyo-_sama_ beserta keluarga Sabaku sudah datang dan sekarang menuju ruang tengah, Tsunade-_sama_. Bagaimana ini? Nona belum juga kita temukan tapi mereka sudah datang terlebih dulu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shizune cemas bukan main. Para tamu penting itu sudah datang tapi pemeran pentingnya malah kabur entah kemana.

Belum juga Tsunade menjawab, Karui—kepala pengurus rumah tangga mereka ikut memanggil dirinya dengan tak kalah hebohnya. Ia melirik kesal kearah Karui. "Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya gemas sendiri.

"Ini gawat Tsunade-_sama_! Nona kabur membawa motor _sport_nya!" jelas Karui.

Kedua mata Tsunade terbelalak dan ia bergemeletuk kesal. "Dasar bocah, kalau saja kau bukan keponakanku kupastikan kau sudah kuhajar sekarang!" geramnya. Shizune dan Karui yang melihat itu hanya berpandangan ngeri satu sama lain. Kini pandangan Tsunade beralih ke Shizune.

"Shizune, segera temui tamu kita dan hidangkan jamuan ke meja sekarang. Ulur waktu sebisa mungkin dan usahakan mereka tidak merasa bosan. Cih, apalagi si nenek tua itu pasti akan menggerutu kesal kalau dibiarkan menunggu terlalu lama. Cepat lakukan!" perintahnya tegas. Shizune langsung mengangguk kikuk dan melesat pergi.

Kini hanya ada Karui dan Tsunade di lorong itu. "Karui, cepat lacak keberadaan bocah itu melalui GPS dan segera kirim orang untuk membawanya kesini. Kalau itu tidak mempan, suruh mereka menyeretnya paksa. Lakukan sekarang!"

Karui berdiri tegap dan mengangguk. "_Ha—hai_! Tsunade-_sama_."

* * *

Brum. Bruuumm.

Gadis ber_outfit_ serba hitam kini tengah melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Tidak perlu peduli dengan aturan lalu lintas ataupun _traffic lights_ yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia santai-santai saja karena ia memlih rute pintas dan tercepat untuk menuju tempat yang menjadi destinasinya, meskipun jalan yang ditempuhnya tidak semulus paha di kakinya. Bahkan sering ia jumpai jalanan berbatu yang cukup rusak menyambutnya, jadilah ia harus super berhati-hati.

Tak lama kemudian, ia berbelok ke sebuah jalan kecil yang terhubung langsung dengan jalan raya utama. Mulai dari sini sudah dekat dengan tujuannya. Ia berhenti di _traffic light_ dan mendapati cahaya merah berkedip di dekat _speedometer_nya. Ia mendengus lalu menyeringai lebar. "Cih, melacakku, eh?" Buru-buru ia mencabut benda kecil yang hampir tak kasat mata itu lalu kemudian menginjaknya dengan puas.

"Masih ingin melacakku, he? Jangan harap." Lampu _traffic light_ berubah kuning dan ia langsung menancapkan gas ketika warna hijau muncul menggantikan warna kuning.

* * *

Tsunade berjalan tergesa dengan perasaan kesal yang tak terbendung. Beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar waktu tersial baginya. Ia mengumpat keras saat _heels_ pada _stilleto_nya tiba-tiba patah. "Argh! Benar-benar _kusoo_!"

_**Flashback**_

_Sudah sepuluh menit para tamu itu datang ke rumah ini dan tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang suka berbasa-basi. Begitu mereka duduk di sofa empuk dan mahal dan disajikan berbagai jamuan, masih tanpa menyentuh satupun jamuan salah satunya langsung berkata to the point. _

"_Jadi, mana dia?" tanya salah satu diantaranya. Seorang nenek berumur enam puluhan dengan garis wajah tegas yang masih terlihat kentara. Tsunade menatapnya tidak suka. Ia memang tidak suka dengan wanita itu sejak lama._

"_Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar, silahkan mencicipi hidangan kami dulu," jawab Tsunade ogah-ogahan tapi tetap beretika sopan dan formal._

"_Aku datang kemari tidak untuk menunggu, asal kau tahu saja. Dan kurasa kau juga tahu benar itu," sahut suara yang sama._

_Tsunade membatin dalam hati betapa ia membenci hari ini. Salah satu di ruangan itu meraih cangkir yang berisikan kopi lalu menyesapnya perlahan. "Anda tidak perlu terburu-buru Okaasama. Kita datang kesini juga ingin bertemu setelah lama tidak berjumpa."_

"_Suamiku benar, Ibu. Ayolah sudah lama kita tidak bertamu kemari kenapa harus cepat-cepat? Ne, Tsunade-san, apakah Mebuki ada di dalam?" sahut wanita elegan bernama Karura. Tsunade diam-diam mendesah lega. _

"_Kakak sedang ada di Hokaido sekarang, maaf bila itu mengecewakanmu, Karura-san."_

_Karura menghela napas panjang. "Haah...padahal aku ingin bergosip dengannya. Tapi yah sudahlah, oh ya, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku berkeliling rumah ini? Sudah lama aku tidak kemari dan rasanya rindu sekali!"_

_Tsunade mengulaskan senyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Shizune akan mengantar Anda berkeliling."_

"_Hey, Tsuna. Apakah keponakanmu yang satunya ada di rumah sekarang?" sahut laki-laki berambut hitam panjang._

"_Yahiko? Tidak. Dia sedang ada acara kuliah di kampusnya sekarang, Orochimaru."_

"_Ckck...pasti sangat merepotkan mengurus dua keponakanmu itu, benar kan Tsuna?" Orochimaru terkikik mengingat betapa bandelnya Yahiko dan Sakura dulu. _

"_Sudahlah. Aku tidak sedang ingin bernostalgia sekarang dan cepat bawakan aku calon muridku itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat telenovela kesukaanku dan juga merehatkan tubuh tua ini."_

_Tsunade menghela napas kasar dan beranjak berdiri. Baru saja ia akan menemui Karui yang ia tugaskan melacak keberadaan Sakura, tiba-tiba wanita itu sendiri yang datang kepadanya dengan berlari dan terengah-engah. "Ini gawat, Tsunade-sama! GPS yang kita pasang pada motor Nona sudah tidak bisa dilacak lagi. Kelihatannya Nona sadar dia telah dilacak dan menghancurkan GPS tersebut. Harus bagaimana sekarang, Tsunade-sama?!" serunya panik._

"_Kurang ajaarr! Cari dia sekarang juga dari titik terakhir kau tangkap sinyalnya!"_

"Argh! Awas saja kau Sakura. Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran kali ini!" geram Tsunade yang kini sudah kalang kabut.

* * *

Motor keluaran Ducati berwarna hitam itu terhenti tiba-tiba saat ada sebuah dua buah mobil berwarna hitam bertipe sedan menghadang jalannya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa mereka dan apa urusannya dengannya. Karena ia tahu pasti jawabannya hanya satu. Menyeretnya pulang dengan paksa. _Jangan mimpi!_

Satu per satu orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari mobil. Kini semuanya berjumlah enam orang. "Nona muda, kami diperintahkan untuk membawa nona kembali. Kami tidak ingin ada kekerasan disini dan membuat Anda tidak nyaman, jadi tolong turuti saja dan ikut dengan kami," ujar salah satu _guard_ ber_name tag_ Genma Shiranui.

Ia berdecih dan dengan cepat melepas helm dan memarkir motornya. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Dan juga katakan ini pada Bibi itu. Aku tidak akan kembali sampai dia berhenti memaksakan keinginannya."

Genma menghela napas panjang. Ia mengisyaratkan rekan-rekannya untuk bertindak. Kelimanya langsung berjalan menuju dirinya dengan cepat. "Nona Sakura, kami benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini, jadi tolong jangan paksa kami."

Sakura mendengus sinis. "Itulah yang baru saja ingin kukatakan pada kalian."

"Bawa Nona Sakura sekarang!" perintah laki-laki itu. Kelimanya langsung mengerubungi Sakura yang tenang-tenang saja. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, ia pasti akan terlambat kalau begini caranya.

.

.

.

Ckiittt! Dugh!

"_Shit!_ Woy, _dobe_ sialan! Kau ini bisa menyetir tidak?!" hardik seorang pemuda bergaya rambut emo yang tengah mengelus jidatnya dimana jidat itu baru saja mencium _dashbor_ mobil dari si empunya yang kini tengah melayangkan cengiran lima jari tanpa dosanya. Si empunya mobil—pemuda jabrik berkumis kucing itu menyengir ria dan dengan _innocent_nya mengacungkan tangan kanannya membentuk simbol _peace_.

"Maaf, _teme_, hehehe. Aku tidak lihat kalau lampunya sudah menyala merah. Yah, aku sih mau-mau saja menerobos, tapi kau lihat sendiri kan ada pos polisi disana? Bisa gawat urusannya kalau mereka tahu aku masih belum punya SIM. Jadi yah, maklumi sajalah _teme_, hehe."

Pemuda emo hanya menanggapinya dengan berdecih. "Menyerahkanmu pada mereka kurasa ide yang bagus. Belum memiliki SIM dan kemampuan berkemudimu NOL besar," sahutnya datar dan juga malas. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya kembali ke kursi dan menutup matanya pelan.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke. Mentang-mentang kau menang di balapan kemarin saja sudah songong begini. Awas saja kau, setelah aku mendapatkan SIM, posisimu itu otomatis akan kugeser. Camkan itu!" seru si jabrik bersungut-sungut.

"Hn. Dalam mimpimu, Naruto. Dan cepat jalan, kau tidak lihat lampunya menyala hijau?"

Setelah mendengar itu, pemuda bernama Naruto itu langsung menghadap kembali ke depan dan benar saja _traffic light_ sudah berganti menjadi hijau. "Hah? Sejak kapan? Aneh, kenapa cepat sekali?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mendengus kembali. "Pantas saja kau belum dapat SIM. Dasar payah!"

"_Urusai yo dattebayo_!" bela Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hn. Terserah. Sekarang cepat pergi darisini."

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal. "Huh! Tidak perlu kau beritahupun aku juga akan melakukannya. Dasar _teme_ sialan!" gerutunya. Begitu ia kembali menghadap jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai, ia langsung bersiap dengan gerigi di tangan kirinya dan pedal gas di kaki kanannya. Ia menyeringai senang. "Ini akan jadi sirkuit perdana Namikaze Naruto_. Watch this_!"

Dengan cepat dan layaknya ahli meskipun masih amatir, pemuda itu menjalankan mobil _sport_nya dengan kencang. Jika orang yang dibonceng adalah orang pada umumnya, sudah pasti orang tersebut akan berteriak histeris dan memekik heboh untuk berhenti. Tapi beda lagi urusannya kalau yang tengah dibonceng bersamanya justru juara dari kegilaan ini semua. Lihat saja wajah tampan pemuda emo itu. Hanya diam serta menopangkan tangan kirinya ke jendela mobil dan menutup kedua matanya.

Belum juga beberapa detik mereka melaju, Sasuke mereka kecepatan dari mobil ini menurun drastis. Apa iya mobil _sport_ mewah seperti ini gampang terbakar businya dan boros bensin? Sepertinya tidak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya lalu membuka matanya. Benar dugaannya mobil ini memang berangsur memelan dan akhirnya berhenti total di dekat persimpangan jalan yang sepi karena jarang dilalui.

"Ck, mobilmu kenapa, _Dobe_? Rusak? Cih, apa ini yang kau maksud dengan mobil kebanggaanmu?"

Naruto diam tidak menyahut. Hal inipun memancing keingintahuan Sasuke. Apa kawannya itu pingsan atau bagaimana? Tumben sekali tidak cerewet. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat kemudi. Ia terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Dimana si _baka dobe_ itu?" gumamnya.

Ia berdecak kesal lalu turun dari mobil. "Woy, _Dobe_? Kemana kau?!" serunya. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban ia berinisiatif untuk mencari di sekitar jalanan ini. Begitu ia melewati persimpangan kecil, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Tidak salah lagi. Rambut kuning jabrik. Kaus denim, _jeans_ biru, dan _sneakers_ kuning kebanggaannya.

"Ck, dasar. Hey, Na—awas dibelakangmu, Naruto!" Sasuke langsung berlari dengan cepat dan menyergah laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang akan menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

_**Naruto POV**_

'_Sialan si teme, mengataiku payah untuk menjalankan mobil ini. Dan hey! Aku belum mendapatkan SIM karena aku memang tidak pernah melakukan _test drive_, dan bukannya aku ini payah! Grr...lama-lama ingin kugigit kepala ayamnya itu. Lihat saja nanti, saat aku mendapatkan SIM, nama Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah tercantum sebagai _King of the Road _lagi. Namakulah yang akan ada disana! Hohoho!'_

'_Eh? Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak salah lihat kan?' batinku heran. Kusipitkan mata dan kupelankan lajuku. Dan benar adanya apa yang kulihat itu. Ada pengeroyokan. Jangan pikir aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kuinjak pedal rem dengan cepat dan segera melesat keluar dari mobil. Aku berlari dengan cepat dan setelah sampai di TKP, betapa terkejutnya aku saat orang yang kulihat dikeroyok tadi adalah seorang perempuan. _

"_Cih! Benar-benar pengecut! Menyerang seorang perempuan!"_

_DUAGH! _

_Kulancarkan tinjuku sampai membuat orang yang kupukul terhuyung. Aku menyeringai. "Dasar pengecut! Berani hanya dengan seorang perempuan! Kalau kalian memang seorang laki-laki, lawanlah lawan yang seimbang dengan kalian!" seruku. _

_Kelima orang itu terdiam dan berpandangan satu sama lain. 'Ada apa?' batinku. _

"_Hey, kau." Kudengar suara seorang memanggilku. Kutolehkan kepala ke arah suara dan mataku seakan otomatis terkunci dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Gadis itu memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik! Oh,oh, apa itu warna rambutnya asli? Pink? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi?!_

"_YA! Orang asing, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya lebih mendesak._

"_O—oh, ya."_

"_Pergilah! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, aku tidak perlu pertolonganmu. Ini hanya masalah kecil dan kau bisa pergi sekarang."_

"_Hah? Masalah kecil? Kau bilang dikeroyok masalah kecil? Kau itu perempuan! Dan mereka laki-laki!" _

"_Memangnya kenapa? Kau meremehkanku? Cih, cepat pergi sajalah!"_

_Meninggalkannya seorang diri? Jangan panggil aku laki-laki kalau mundur saja seperti itu. "Hey, Nona. Jangan ngotot, kau itu belum tahu betapa kerasnya jalanan!"_

_Gadis itu mendengus. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau jalanan memang keras! Kau pikir terbuat dari puding lalu kenyal?!" serunya ngotot._

_Ck, tipe gadis keras kepala. Sama sepertiku. Tapi aku suka. Hohoho._

"_Sudahlah, biar aku yang menangani ini se—"_

"_AWAS!" _

_DUAGH. DUAGH._

_Aku terbelalak dan mulutku menganga begitu melihat betapa kerennya dia menghajar satu orang yang kuduga akan menyerangku. Ia melakukan _spinning kick_ dan memukul tengkuk orang itu dengan kakinya _a la _taekwondo. 'Wow, aku tidak salah lihat kan?'_

_Dia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Sudah lihat, kan? Kau bisa pergi sekarang."_

_Aku menyeringai lebar. "Hebat sekali kau Nona. Tidak! Kita hadapi bersama. _Back to back!_" ucapku pede. Tentu saja pede, di depan gadis secantik dia ya harus pedelah!_

"_Ck, terserah sajalah! Eh? A—"_

"_Awas dibelakangmu, Naruto!" _

_._

_._

Naruto berkedip berkali-kali begitu sadar kalau yang baru saja melewatinya dengan cepat dan meninju orang yang akan menyerangnya adalah Sasuke. Oh, iya dirinya bahkan sampai lupa kalau ia meninggalkan Sasuke tadi di mobil dan langsung bergegas kemari.

"Ck, _dobe_ sialan! Ternyata kau disini," ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Ia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya bersemangat. "Yosh! Dengan ini pasuka kita bertambah satu menjadi tiga!" serunya antusias.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Maksdumu apa_, Dobe_? Ayo kita kembali!" ujar Sasuke.

"Temanmu benar. Kembali saja dan aku bisa mengurus ini semua sendirian," sahut Sakura sambil melangkah melewati Sasuke dan Naruto lalu berhenti beberapa langkah tepat dihadapan Genma.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau tadi ada seorang gadis disini. Matanya kembali beralih pada Naruto yang menghela napas keras mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku bukanlah orang yang akan menarik kata-kataku kembali, Nona _pink_. Jadi terima saja dan lawan bersama!"

_Ini akan lama, _pikir Sasuke malas. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi, tapi apa daya? Ia adalah laki-laki. Tidak lucu kalau ia pergi begitu saja saat dirinya sudah tercebur sejauh ini meskipun diluar keinginannya. _Haaah...merepotkan sekali! _

"Dia benar, Nona _pink_. Lebih baik kau mundur, biar kami yang mengurusnya."

Alis Naruto naik, heran seheran-herannya. Tapi masa bodohlah, yang penting sekarang Sasuke sudah bergabung. Belum juga ia akan menyeringai lebar, tiba-tiba datang pasukan yang lebih besar lagi.

"_What the_—! Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Naruto.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Dengan cepat ia membuka resleting jaket dan melepasnya, begitu pula celana.

"H—hey! Kau mau apa?" seru Naruto panik campur malu.

"Berisik!" Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia langsung meraih tangan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berlari dengan kencang. Naruto mengikuti langkah kecil Sakura sambil masih terus merona melihat gadis itu ternyata memakai _short dress_ tanpa lengan yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih cantik.

"Dimana mobil kalian?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Di tepian sana, dan kau mau apa, Nona _pink_?" sahut Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Ck! Namaku Sakura dan bukan nona _pink_! Tentu saja kita ke mobilmu, bodoh!"

Ngek. Perempatan mampir di dahi Sasuke. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menyebutnya bodoh. Andai saja gadis ini seorang laki-laki, jangan heran kalau Sasuke akan membantingnya tepat saat ini juga. Begitu sampai di depan mobil Naruto, Sakura langsung menyambar kunci yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"He—hey!" ujar Naruto bingung.

"Naik dan jangan banyak bicara!" jawab Sakura datar dan tegas. Dengan hati dongkol Sasuke segera duduk di sebelah pengemudi yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto masih manyun dan duduk dengan kesal di belakang Sakura. _Sebenarnya ini mobil siapa sih?! _Batinnya kesal.

Gadis itu segera menyalakan mobil. Memasukkan gerigi dan bersiap menginjak pedal gas dan memegang kemudi mobil. Sasuke memandangnya tidak yakin. "Kau yakin bisa mengendarai ini, Nona?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

Sakura mengerlingnya sejenak dan setelahnya menyeringai lebar. "_Never underestimate somebody is the best learning_. Bersiaplah kawan," ujarnya masih dengan seringai lebarnya menatap ke arah jalanan yang lengang.

.

.

.

To be continue

Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous chap :**_

"_He—hey!" ujar Naruto bingung._

"_Naik dan jangan banyak bicara!" jawab Sakura datar dan tegas. _

_Gadis itu segera menyalakan mobil. Memasukkan gerigi dan bersiap menginjak pedal gas dan memegang kemudi mobil. Sasuke memandangnya tidak yakin. "Kau yakin bisa mengendarai ini, Nona?" tanya Sasuke sangsi. _

_Sakura mengerlingnya sejenak dan setelahnya menyeringai lebar. "_Never underestimate somebody is the best learning_. Bersiaplah kawan," ujarnya masih dengan seringai lebarnya menatap ke arah jalanan yang lengang. _

_._

_._

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), OOC, and etc. Trust me, it just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

**_Bonne Lecture Tout!_ **

* * *

**_BREAK FREE_**

.

.

.

.

"He—hey! Kau yakin, Nona pi—, maksudku Sakura_-chan_?" Jujur saja Naruto sekarang ini sudah tidak bisa cerewet seperti biasanya lagi. Meski masihpun, itu karena ketakutan dan kegugupannya ketika melihat mobil kesayangan dan kebanggannya tengah akan dikemudikan oleh sesosok makhluk cantik yang baru saja ia kenal.

Ada beberapa hal yang kini ia catat di mentalnya. Pertama, ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mudah terperdaya oleh seorang perempuan, terlebih baru saja mengenalnya, yah meski super cantik sekalipun dan ia juga ragu apa dirinya bisa melakukannya. Kedua, sekalipun jangan pernah membiarkan orang asing ataupun kawannya sendiri membawa mobil ini seenak jidat tanpa persetujuannya. Ketiga, ingatkan ia untuk menyisihkan uang setelah ini—siapa tahu mobilnya ini sebentar lagi akan masuk rumah sakit. Catat : bengkel.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan pernah meremehkanku, akan lebih baik jika kalian cepat memakai sabuk pengaman jika hal-hal yang tidak kalian inginkan terjadi," wanti Sakura sambil terus mempersiapkan dirinya.

Tanpa disuruhpun Sasuke sudah memakainya daritadi. Beda lagi dengan Naruto yang baru sadar dan cepat-cepat memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan kencang. Sakura menghitung mundur dalam hati. Ia melirik mobil para _guard_ itu yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia menyeringai. 3...2...1...

CKIITT. BRUUMMMMM.

Naruto terhempas ke sandaran kursi penumpang saat tahu-tahu Sakura mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Tak sampai disitu, jantungnya serasa dipompa dengan cepat saat merasakan bagaimana cara mengemudi si gadis ber_short dress_ pastel itu bak seorang profesional. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Sama-sama terkejut. Sangat.

_Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya? _Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Matanya tidak terfokus ke jalan atau tidur seperti biasanya, melainkan menyorot intens tiap gerakan tangan, kaki, dan juga perubahan muka Sakura. Ia melirik ke arah jalan sebentar, tak lama lagi mereka akan menemui jalan berkelok yang cukup tajam. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada gadis di sampingnya. Ia sedikit tertegun. Gadis itu menyeringai senang.

"Ho—hoaaaa! AWASS! ADA BELOKAN TAJAM SAKURA-CHAN!" seru Naruto kalut. Ia sampai tidak ingat apa yang setelahnya terjadi gara-gara perpindahan posisi duduknya yang begitu cepat. Yang tadinya duduk tegap, kini tiduran di kursi. _A—apa yang barusan terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku sudah ada alam lain? Apa aku—tunggu, kalau iya kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura masih disini? _batinnya meracau.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura yang terlihat begitu puas sambil terus terfokus ngebut di jalanan yang cukup berbahaya ini. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana tangan kiri gadis itu dengan cekatan mengubah porseneling, kaki kanan dan kirinya yang bersinkronisasi dengan sangat baik, begitu pula caranya memutar kemudi mobil saat melewati belokan. _Siapa dia ini? _

"Hmph! Jangan harap bisa menyeretku kembali ke rumah itu tanpa seizinku," gumam Sakura lirih sambil terkikik kecil. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Begitu pula Naruto. _Menyeret pulang? Jadi orang-orang tadi itu tidak bermaksud untuk mengeroyok dia/Sakura-chan? _Pikir Naruto dan Sasuke yang kebetulan saat itu memikirkan hal yang sama.

Gadis itu kembali menaikkan kecepatannya ketika ia sadar bahwa mobil para _guard_nya tadi sudah hilang alias tidak lagi mengejarnya. Selang tak berapa lama, mobil itu menepi ke tepi jalan dan memasuki area parkir yang cukup luas di sebuah bangunan kecil bergaya minimalis dengan dekorasi nyentrik mirip seperti kafe. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan bingung. Tapi akhirnya, Sasuke memilih tak ambil pusing. Ia turut melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

"Dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura dan celingukan tak jelas. Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Rumah keduaku. Nah, err...tadi siapa nama kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto langsung menghadap penuh ke arah Sakura dan nyengir lebar. "Namikaze Naruto, _desu_!" ujarnya bersemangat. Beda lagi dengan Sasuke, ia hanya terus menatap datar ke arah bangunan minimalis tersebut dengan sesekali dahinya mengernyit. Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menyenggol heboh lenganya yang dibalas tatapan kesal oleh pemuda emo tersebut.

"Namamu,_ Teme_!" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mendengus. Tipe orang seperti pemuda Uchiha itu jelas bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi dan tidak mudah bergaul macam teman jabriknya. Ia sering menjumpai orang seperti itu, dan ia sudah terbiasa. "Baiklah, Naruto dan Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya dan maaf telah merepotkan kalian. Kalau bertemu lagi, aku akan membalas hutang ini. _Ja ne_!" ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Hn. Ayo kita kembali, _Dobe_!" ajak Sasuke sambil berbalik arah menuju samping mobil.

Terlihat jelas di raut wajah Naruto kalau ia masih ingin bersama dengan gadis tadi. Meskipun mengesalkan tapi ia merasa tertarik dengannya. Alhasil, muncullah ide brilian di dalam kepalanya. Ia nyengir lebar. "Hoi, _Teme_. Kau tidak terburu-buru kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?"

Dahi pemuda Uchiha tersebut berkerut, ia memutar bolamata malas. "Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Sudah cukup jalan-jalannya. Aku ingin pulang!" sahutnya ogah-ogahan.

Jangan panggil ia Naruto kalau menuruti ucapan orang lain. Pemuda jabrik itu bergegas menuju pintu masuk mengabaikan tatapan super malas dan merepotkan dari kawannya yang kini terus berdecak kesal melihatnya. _Mau apa lagi si bodoh itu?_ batin Sasuke. Setelah celingukan tidak jelas dari luar pintu, ia nyengir lebar lagi sambil mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Oh ya ampun. Bagus sekali, _Dobe_!" gerutunya menyindir. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti Naruto juga dan turut membuka pintu masuk yang tadi juga dilalui oleh Sakura.

"Kau bisa dikenakan hukum pidana karena menyusup ke dalam rumah orang secara diam-diam, Naruto."

"Kalaupun aku terkena, kau juga pasti terseret juga, Sasuke. Hehe, tapi tenang saja, kita tidak akan masuk penjara. Karena_ feeling_ku mengatakan ini bukan sekedar bangunan rumah biasa. Kau lihat dekorasinya tadi? Kurasa akan aneh kalau rumah biasa didekor seheboh itu. kurasa ini lebih mirip seperti _hidden cafe_," ujar Naruto panjang lebar dan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke hanya memutar bolamatanya imajinatif, malas menanggapi lebih lanjut. Ketika pintu terbuka seperempatnya, mereka berdua langsung dihadapkan dengan dinding yang ternyata dinding dari lorong yang bercahayakan temaram. Mirip seperti rumah hantu. Dan anehnya, tidak ada jalan terusan. Hanya dinding yang berjarak tiga langkah di depannya dan selain itu...dinding lagi. Tak ada jalan, tak ada belokan. Dan tak ada pintu. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Sa..Sasuke, ja—jangan-jangan gadis yang tadi itu...d—dia adalah ha—hantu..." ujar Naruto lirih.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ck, ada-ada saja. Kita kembali."

Naruto mengangguk. Namun tepat sebelum mereka melangkah melewati pintu keluar, kedua pemuda itu sempat mendengar suara dentingan musik dan suara orang bernyanyi di dalam bangunan tersebut. Refleks, Naruto langsung mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Ka—kau dengar itu? Me—mereka sedang mengadakan upacara hantu!" bisik Naruto ketakutan.

Sasuke mendengus kecil masih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil Naruto, mengaibaikan suara-suara tadi meskipun otak jeniusnya mulai terpancing rasa keingintahuan. "Diamlah, _Dobe_. Salahmu sendiri kan main masuk seenaknya."

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Suara langkah kaki seperti sepatu ber_heels_ memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Bulu kuduknya meremang maksimal. Dan ketika langkah itu terdengar mendekat dan semakin mendekat, mau tak mau Sasuke mulai mewaspadakan dirinya. Keduanya berhenti, masih belum menoleh.

PUK! "Hei!"

"UWAAA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura memasuki sebuah pintu yang bercatkan sama dengan dinding bangunan itu dengan menghela napas panjang. Tidak terbantahkan lagi kalau begitu ia masuk, teman pirangnya itu akan langsung berteriak heboh dan mengomel panjang lebar. Sungguh. Itu sangat merepotkan.

CEKLEK.

Begitu pintu terbuka, hingar bingar suara dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itupun menyeruak ke telinga. Mulai musik hiphop yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh sang _Disc Jockey_, suara teriakan heboh dari orang-orang yang berloncat-loncat disana, begitu pula dengan dentingan piring dan gelas dari arah meja-meja kecil di samping ruangan. Penerangan yang cukup minim harus membuatnya memfokuskan mata untuk mencari celah diantara kerumunan orang yang berjoget ria di area tengah.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, gadis Haruno itu langsung mendapatkan pelukan yang terasa seperti cekikan pada lehernya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan melayangkan _deathglare_nya ke pelaku pencekikan yang kini malah nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mencekikku, _Pig_?!" serunya sedikit kesal.

"Hehe...ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena kau terlambat datang dua puluh menit, Jidat!" serunya balik. Yah, mereka harus mengeraskan suara untuk berbicara dalam hingar bingar seramai ini.

Sakura mendengus. "Dan...bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau sampai terlambat dua puluh menit, hah? DUA PULUH MENIT! Oh, yang benar saja! Kalau bukan karena permainan dari DJ tampan itu, sudah pasti mereka akan dongkol dan pergi darisini! Kalau itu terjadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghancurkan pesta ulang tahunku, Jidaat!" serunya kesal yang terdengar seperti merajuk.

Sakura sendiri? Ia hanya menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya dan memandang temannya malas. "Sudah bicaranya?" sahutnya kemudian ogah-ogahan. Ino yang tadi merajuk dengan menggebu-gebu langsung kembali ke mode semula dengan tatapan imut dan anggukan bak anak kecil yang terlalu polos. "Hm! Sudah!"

Gadis Haruno itu kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami sebelum ia datang kesini. Mulai dari keinginan Bibinya yang ngotot memasukkannya ke dalam pendidikan kedokteran di _Suna Private School_ yang akhirnya ia kabur dan bertemu dengan dua pemuda tampan yang cukup baik hati.

"_Suna Private School_? Hm...sepertinya pernah mendengar itu..." gumam Ino berpikir. "...yah sudahlah aku tak peduli. Yang penting kau jangan sampai masuk ke sekolah di _Sunagakure Private School_ dan tetap menemaniku di Konoha!" ujarnya innocent.

Sakura melotot kesal dan menepuk jidatnya. "Oh astaga Ino babi sayangkuuu...yang kumaksud juga itu! Sekolah yang kusebutkan dengan kausebutkan tadi adalah sekolah yang sama!"

"Oh? Sama ya ternyata? Hm..." Ino mengangguk bak paham. Sedetik kemudian ia mendongak kembali dan melotot maksimal. "APAA? JADI SUNAGAKURE DAN SUNA ITU SAMA? TIDAAAKKK...KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!" serunya heboh kemudian sambil menggeleng keras dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aduh Ino _pig_ sayangku...Sunagakure itu nama provinsi dan Suna Ibukota provinsinya! Ck, kau ini pikun atau bagaimana sih? Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Yang penting sekarang kau mau aku mendongeng disini atau segera naik ke panggung dan _perform_?" tanya Sakura kemudian sambil menunjuk _stage_ dimana di sudutnya seorang DJ berambut merah dengan wajah_ baby face_ sedang memainkannya alat-alat DJ-nya.

Seakan tak ingat apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Ino langsung tersenyum cerah sambil mendorong Sakura heboh ke arah _stage_. "_Ara ara_! Kau harus menunjukkan _perform_ terbaikmu khusus untukku ya, Jidat! Kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa tidur disini!"

_Oh ya ampun, seperti dia saja yang punya rumah ini. Tidak sadar apa aku ikut andil juga? _Batin Sakura malas. Ia segera merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit ikal dan mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Musik hiphop yang dimainkan oleh DJ sudah berhenti diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari penonton tak terkecuali Ino yang kini berada di depan panggung.

Sakura kemudian menghampiri DJ tersebut. "Hai, Sasori-_senpai_!"

Yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengalungkan _headphone_ ke lehernya dan tersenyum manis. "Hai, Saki! Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya ramah.

Sakura ikut tersenyum manis. "Baru saja. Hei, bisa kuminta bantuanmu?"

Sasori mengerling dan terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja. Nah apalagi sekarang yang perlu kulakukan untukmu, hm?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda.

Sakura terkikik. "Kau mengatakan seolah aku terus-terusan meminta bantuanmu, _Senpai_. Bisa kau bermain drum untuk mengiringi musikku?"

Jeda sejenak. Lalu Sasori menangguk enteng. "_Sure! Everything for you!_" jawabnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura tersenyum cerah dan langsung mengambil gitar akustik dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan _microphone_. Sasori sendiri sudah ada di belakang drum.

Lalu ia memanggil seorang pemuda lagi, kali ini pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang dikenal dengan nama Shimura Sai. Teman sekolah Sakura dan Ino. Ia berbisik pada pemuda tersebut dan disambut anggukan dan senyuman tipis. Pemuda itu meraih gitar lainnya yang bersandang di sebelah drum lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura.

Setelah memastikan setelan gitarnya benar. Ia mengecek _microphone_nya. "Ehem. Tes. Tes. Ok. _Good evening, everyone_!" sapanya bersemangat.

"_Good evening/Hai/Helloo_!" sahut penonton sekaligus tamu undangan ulang tahun Ino semangat tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

"_Alright. Tonight, friends of us and bestfriend of mine is celebrating her 18th birthday. Here it is my pray for you, my lovely bestfriend _Ino_-pig._ Semoga kau diberikan panjang umur dan semua kebaikan-kebaikan diberikan padamu. Dan pertama-tama aku sangat meminta maaf kalau kedatanganku sedikit terlambat, karena yaah..._something happened out there_. Tapi, hanya untuk malam ini aku dan kita semua, lupakanlah masalah masing-masing dan membuat malam yang spesial ini menjadi lebih spesial bagi teman kita yang paling cerewet dan bawel, Ino-_pig_, _Happy birthday to you_!" ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Ino sendiri langsung cemberut karena dipanggil terus dengan sebutan '_pig_'. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum tulus dan merasa terharu atas ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dan untuk malam yang spesial ini, aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu spesial untuk si _beautiful pig_ dimana lagu ini adalah lagu 'kebangsaan' kami sekaligus lagu favoritnya. Nah,_ you all...enjoy this song_!" serunya bersemangat dan diiringi oleh suara tepuk tangan. Ia menoleh ke belakang—tepatnya ke arah Sasori yang sudah siap dengan stik drumnya. Ia mengucapkan sebuah judul lagu pada laki-laki itu, kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan dan acungan jempol olehnya.

Hening sejenak. Lampu sorot kini memusat pada panggung. Menampilkan Sakura yang ber_outfit short dress_ pastel dengan rambut panjang ikalnya tengah memetikkan kunci nada sebagai intro lagu yang lalu disambut dengan petikan gitar dari Sai dan gebukan drum Sasori.

"_Oh my oh my oh my~..."_

_You know all the things I've said_

_You know all the things that we have done_

_And things I gave to you_

_There's a chance for me to say_

_How precious you are in my life_

_And you know that it's true_

Sakura mengerling pada Ino yang tersenyum haru. Ia dirangkul oleh gadis bercepol dua yang tak lain adalah Tenten—_their another bestfriend._

_To be with you is all that I need_

_'Cause with you_

_My life seems brighter and these are all the things_

_I wanna say..._

Sakura memberi isyarat untuk menyanyikan lagu bersama-sama. Ino menahan tangis haru dan sesekali menyeka air matanya yang keluar. Kemudian ia ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan bersemangat.

_I will fly into your arms_

_And be with you_

_Till the end of time_

_Why are you so far away_

_You know it's very hard for me_

_To get myself close to you~_

Di sisi lain, empat pasang mata tengah memperhatikan _performance_ dari si gadis Haruno dalam diam di tempat Sakura dan Ino tadi berada. Di sampingnya ada seorang perempuan berambut biru yang cantik tengah tersenyum sambil mengalunkan lagunya dalam diam.

"Waw, tidak salah aku menyukai gadis itu...kau lihat itu, _Teme_? Sudah cantik, pandai ngebut dan bela diri, lalu suaranya indah sekali...ckckck ini sih namanya_ jackpot in one package_!" gumam si pemilik iris _blue saphire_ sambil terus mengintenskan pandangannya pada si vokalis.

Si _Teme_ yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam tidak menyahut. Namun sorotan matanya juga tak lepas dari gadis _pink_ yang menurutnya sangat misterius dan...menarik.

_You're the reason why I stay_

_You're the one who cannot believe_

_Our Love will never end_

_Is it only in my dream?_

_You're the one who cannot see this_

_How could you be so blind?_

Sakura terus menyanyikan setiap bait lagu dengan penuh penghayatan dan beberapa vibrasi. Begitu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, agaknya ia terkejut mendapati kedua pemuda tadi ada disana. _Sejak kapan? _Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Pemuda pirang yang diingatnya sebagai Naruto langsung memberikan cengiran lebarnya dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum balik ke arah pemuda itu. Lain halnya dengan si Uchiha yang terkesan datar meski dalam hati ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya kagum akan seorang Sakura Haruno.

_To be with you is all that I need_

_'Cause with you_

_My life seems brighter and these are all the things_

_I wanna say..._

Entah karena apa dan sedang dirasuki apa, pandangan Sakura seakan terkunci pada manik kelam yang memandanginya tak kalah intens. Saat _reff_ lagu pun, Sakura seakan mempersembahkan bait lagu itu pada si pemuda raven, sang Uchiha bungsu pendiam, sekaligus si_ eyes catcher_.

_I will fly into your arms_

_And be with you_

_Till the end of time_

_Why are you so far away_

_You know it's very hard for me_

_To get myself close to you~_

_I wanna get_

_I wanna get_

_I wanna get myself close to you_

Begitu lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Semuanya langsung memberikan tepuk tangan heboh. Sakura membungkuk sebentar memberi penghormatan lalu turun dari _stage_ yang langsung diterjang pelukan oleh Ino.

"_That was so sweeettt! Love you so much_!" pekik si blonde.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Seperti kata Sasori-_senpai. Everyting for you_, hehe."

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut biru yang tadinya di samping Naruto dan Sasuke turut mendekat pada Sakura dan memberikan pelukan hangat serta senyuman manisnya. "_Perform_ yang bagus, Sakura-_chan_!" ujarnya bahagia.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah dan rona merah ada di kedua pipinya. "Ehehe, itu bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan Konan-_nee_. Oh ya, ini sahabat terbaikku, Ino-_pig_ yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, _nee-chan_," ujar Sakura.

Ino cemberut ke arah Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Konan. "Yamanaka Ino, _desu! Yoroshiku_!"

"Hm, Konan, _yoroshiku_, Ino-_chan_. Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_, kurasa ada dua temanmu yang menunggu disana," ujar Konan.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Konan dimana pandangan itu tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lalu menggandeng Ino untuk memperkenalkan mereka. "Hai! Sasuke, Naruto!" sapanya setibanya ia di depan duo laki-laki itu.

Ino menyenggol heboh lengan Sakura. Tahu akan isyarat teman blondenya itu, Sakura langsung _to the point_. "Nah...Naruto, Sasuke, ini adalah sahabatku Ino, dan Ino-_pig_, mereka berdua adalah kedua pemuda yang tadi aku ceritakan, Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Yamanaka Ino,_ desu_!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Namikaze Naruto, _desu_!" sahut Naruto tak kalah semangatnya.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura sudah menduga kalau nada datarlah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. "_By the way_...kukira kalian sudah pulang tadi? Kalian juga tahu tempat ini?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. "Ehehe tidak juga sih, Sakura-_chan_. Tadi awalnya kami ingin pulang, tapi karena penasaran jadi ya...hehehe...begitulah!"

"Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Tadi mereka berdua sempat mengira aku ini hantu!" sahut suara yang ternyata adalah Konan.

"Hah? maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tadi aku bertemu mereka di parkiran, dan saat aku menyapa mereka, mereka malah berteriak dan memakiku hantu. Huh, enak saja, masak iya ada hantu secantik aku? Benar tidak, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_?"

Sakura dan Ino terdiam sejurus kemudian terbahak. "Astaga..."

"Bukan aku. Tapi si bodoh ini saja kan yang berteriak?" sahut Sasuke membela diri. Naruto langsung nyengir kuda dan kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahahaha...kalian ini benar-benar orang yang menarik! Baiklah baiklah, sesuai janjiku kalau aku akan membalas hutang budi yang kalian berikan, bagaimana kalau kalian duduk manis disini dan akan dilayani sebagai tamu VVIP? Tidak apakan Ino-_pig_?"

Ino langsung mengagguk. "Tentu saja! Waaaaa...ini benar-benar ulang tahun yang sangat spesiaal! La la la la!"

Konan, Sakura, Naruto terkikik begitu mendengar pekikan nyaring dari Ino. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sakura masih tertawa saat kemudian pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan manik kelam yang seolah selalu menjeratnya untuk kembali. _Ah...aneh sekali...kenapa rasanya deg-degan ya? Kan aku baru saja mengenalnya. _Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino dan menyeretnya pergi untuk menyiapkan hidangan spesial bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa ia sadari, si pemilik manik kelam itu turut menyentuh dada kirinya yang juga ikut berdegup kencang. _Ada apa denganku?_

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue_

_Mind to review, please? :D_

* * *

_**I Will Fly © Ten2five**  
_

* * *

_**Kumada Chiyu : Waahh... ada Kumada-san! hehehe.. Sedikit bocoran nih : ada kok! hehe **_

_**Fifi : Wkwkwkwk makasih makasih.. Yup semoga juga begitu ehehehe :D**_

_**Rainy de : Auuhhhh...makasiiihh makasiihh... Hohoho pastii dongg :D**_

_**Buat para reviewers, silent readers, dan yang udah fav, n follow kalian kece badaaii! thanks bingo for you all! :***_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous chapter :_**

_Sakura masih tertawa saat kemudian pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan manik kelam yang seolah selalu menjeratnya untuk kembali. _Ah...aneh sekali...kenapa rasanya deg-degan ya? Kan aku baru saja mengenalnya_. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino dan menyeretnya pergi untuk menyiapkan hidangan spesial bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa ia sadari, si pemilik manik kelam itu turut menyentuh dada kirinya yang juga ikut berdegup kencang. _Ada apa denganku?

**_._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), OOC, and etc. Trust me, it just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

**_Bonne Lecture Tout!_ **

* * *

**_BREAK FREE_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh~ Badanku capek sekali..." gerutu gadis berambut blonde yang kini terkapar dengan hampir tidak berdaya di karpet beludru bermotif beruang madu. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis lagi yang kondisinya tak berbeda jauh dengan si blonde.

"Andai saja kau menuruti kemauanku, kita tidak akan secapek ini, Jidat."

Sakura hanya diam dengan napas yang kembali teratur sambil terus menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya. Ah, sebenarnya ia sangat rindu dengan rasa lelah ini. Lelah karena melakukan sesuatu pekerjaan yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan. Dan juga tidak ia lakukan sendirian, namun dengan sahabat baiknya dari kecil. Bukan rasa lelah karena memikirkan dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia inginkan, seperti yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Mengingat bagaimana ia akan menjalani kehidupan barunya yang sementara di tempat ini, ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Makan dengan masakan sendiri atau memesan_ drive thru_, berbagi kasur dengan Ino, mengerjakan PR dengan terus memakan cemilan, menonton film _box offic_e tengah malam dengan Ino, dan juga pergi keluyuran ke tempat yang ia mau tanpa disorot oleh para_ guard_ serta Bibinya itu diam-diam membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. "Hihihihi..." ia terkikik kecil.

Ino yang tiduran di sampingnya refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Mengernyitkan kening bingung terhadap perilaku sahabat pinkynya itu, ia mendudukkan diri. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Jidat?" tanyanya sedikit cemas. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa cemas kalau tahu-tahu tanpa angin apapun kawannya ini terkikik sendiri seperti itu?

"Hihihihi...kau tahu, _pig_? Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini karena lelah sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Ini seperti nyawa yang hilang kembali terkumpul kembali. Aaahh~ indahnya dunia~" jawab Sakura sambil meregangkan kedua otot-otot di lengan dan kakinya.

Ino memandangnya iba lalu ikutan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja kau senang. Memangnya kau sedang bersama siapa sekarang, hah?"

Sakura meliriknya dengan alis terangkat satu lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar. Kau benar. Kau memang _mood booster_ yang baik. Dan hei, sepertinya tadi ada yang protes denganku, he?"

"Oh benar juga. Tentu saja aku protes! Kalau kau menerima ideku agar menyuruh Ayame kesini atau siapa sajalah untuk membantu kita, kita tidak akan secapek ini kan untuk membersihkan sisa pestaku semalam? Gara-gara kau sih..." gerutu Ino sebal.

Sakura mendengus pelan lalu bangkit berdiri menuju_ tape_ yang cukup besar. "Memangnya kau mau aku diseret-seret lagi agar pulang ke rumah? Kau mau kutinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Sakura balik sambil memilih kaset musik yang sudah ia dan Ino persiapkan di rak khusus koleksi DVD. Jari lentiknya sibuk mencari-cari DVD mana yang berisi lagu kompilasi favoritnya. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah saat menemukan apa yang dicari dan segera mengeluarkan kaset tersebut lalu memasangkannya pada DVD _player_ yang merangkap _tape_.

"Ya aku tidak mau juga sih, tapi bagaimana lagi?" sahut Ino lemah sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Matanya langsung melotot tatkala melihat kuku jari manisnya sedikit retak dan pecah. "ASTAGA DEMI JIDAT LEBAR HARUNO SAKURA! KUKUKU YANG CANTIK...!" serunya histeris mengabaikan delikan sebal dari sahabatnya tersayangnya.

"Uuhh...Siaall! Pokoknya setelah ini aku harus perawatan!" serunya menggebu. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya memutar bolamatanya bosan. Tak lama berselang, suara khas Ryan Tedder pun terdengar bersamaan dengan intro musik.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

"_Yeah, we'll be counting stars..." _sahut Sakura ikut melantunkan lirik akhir di bait pertama. Musik ber_genre pop rock_ itupun langsung menyusul terdengar. Gadis pink itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 AM. Ia hanya bergumam 'oh' pelan lalu seakan tersadar dirinya langsung berteriak heboh khas anak SMA yang terlihat pasti telat.

"_OH MY GOD_! _Pig!_ Kau mandi duluan dan jangan lama-lama, akan kubuatkan sarapan dulu secepatnya, cepat! Cepat!" ujarnya histeris. Ino yang belum 'ngeh' hanya menatap Sakura yang kini berlari mondar-mandir ke arah dapur, lalu kamar mereka .

"Kenapa sih?" gumam Ino malas. Masih belum sadar ternyata. Sakura yang melihatnya pun melotot kesal lalu segera berbalik ke kamar dan kembali keluar dengan dua potong setelan seragam Konoha High. Salah satunya langsung diberikan pada Ino—atau lebih tepatnya diserahkan paksa dengan sedikit dorongan.

Ino yang sekali lagi belum 'ngeh' hanya memutar bolamatanya bosan. "Haah...kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sakura berdecak kesal melihat ke'lola'an temannya itu. "Kau itu yang kenapa! Tidak ingat sekarang hari apa?!" ujarnya sedikit kesal. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera memutar tubuh Ino dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 06.49 AM. Sontak mata Ino langsung melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"DEMI JI—" belum juga Ino menuntaskan kalimat histerisnya, Sakura sudah melayangkan tatapan sengit padanya. Walhasil, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dan cengengesan. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kuganti, oke? Ehehe...DEMI WAJAH CANTIK, MANIS, DAN IMUT YAMANAKA INO! KITA BISA TELAATTT!" serunya kemudian langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi. Sakura menatapnya sebal. Dan pagi itu merupakan pagi pertama yang heboh bagi dua dara yang memandirikan diri itu dengan iringan lagu _Counting Stars_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sisi lain sekaligus tempat yang lain pula, seorang pemuda tampan bergaya rambut anak muda jaman sekarang yang tak lain adalah _emo style_ sedang berkutat dengan_ sneakers_ biru dongkernya. Ikat, simpul, tali, lepas, ikat, simpul, tali, lalu dilepas lagi. Ia berdecak kesal. Hm, kira-kira apa masalahnya ya?

"Loh, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa belum berangkat? Itachi-_kun_ sudah berangkat dari tadi lho," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah berkepala 4. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibu dari Uchiha bungsu bernama Mikoto yang kini masih menggunakan celemek dan memegang sendok panci untuk sup.

"Sebentar _Kaa-san_. Ck, kenapa jadi aneh begini sih?" gumamnya kesal sendiri.

Mikoto memandang putra bungsunya itu bingung. _Memangnya apa yang aneh? _Pikirnya. Baru saja ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut, suara bel rumah sudah lebih dahulu menyela perkataannya. Wanita itu langsung sigap dengan membukakan pintu rumah. Begitu pintu terbuka, muncullah seorang pemuda lain dengan cengiran lebarnya yang khas langsung menyeruak masuk setelah sebelumnya mencium tangan Mikoto.

"_OHAYOOO MINNAA_!"

"Hn."

Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli melihat sifat kedua pemuda di depannya yang sangat berbeda. Ia kemudian beranjak darisana dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali di dapur.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Sasuke!" seru si jabrik semangat. Lagi.

"Ck, diamlah. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa sekarang?" jawab si emo kesal.

Naruto menautkan alis dan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau sedang menali tali sepatumu, tentu saja aku tahu! Cih, kau memang menyebalkan! Dasar _teme_," umpatnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu, makanya diam! Kau membuatku lebih kesal hari ini."

Naruto mencoba sabar meskipun ia sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan menyebalkan seperti ini. Kebal sih kebal. Terlanjur kebal malah. Tapi tetap saja kan, kesal itu selalu ada! Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Sasuke dengan memainkan ponsel miliknya. Memainkan salah satu _game_ favoritnya setidaknya akan meredekan kekesalannya dan membunuh kebosanan yang suka hinggap kalau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke yang lagi _moody_ seperti ini.

Belum juga lima menit ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih sibuk juga dengan tali sepatu, Naruto sudah merasa bosan setengah mati. "Aaarrgh! Aku bosan sekali _dattebayo_! Hei, Sasuke! Setidaknya bicaralah sedikit! Kau ini menali sepatu saja lama sekali sih!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Naruto sekali lagi. Matanya lalu beralih ke tangan Sasuke yang sibuk membenahi simpul tali sepatu. "Kenapa kau, ha? Jangan-jangan kau lupa caranya mengikat tali sepatu seperti SpongeBob? Perlu kupanggilkan Gary untuk mengajarimu caranya, SasuBob?" ledek Naruto dengan wajah iblisnya. Bukannya merasa takut, Naruto malah sibuk terkikik ketika Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau simpul ini tidak sama, _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Hah?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tali ini, kau lihat? Simpulnya benar-benar hancur seperti mukamu, _Dobe_."

"Sialan kau, _Teme_! Wajah tampan begini kau bilang hancur! Huh, terserah kaulah, aku akan pergi duluan," ujar Naruto bersungut-sungut. "Dasar perfeksionis gila!" umpat Naruto begitu ia keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino terus memacu langkah mereka menuju ke sekolah tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan mereka saat ini. Ino, rambutnya terkuncir tidak sempurna dan ia masih belum memakai dasi yang seharusnya sudah bertengger manis di lehernya. Sungguh pemandangan langka jika mengingat sifat Ino yang sangat _fashionable_ dimanapun ia berada. Sakura sendiri tak jauh berbeda. Dua kancing teratas kemeja tidak terkancing sempurna dan ia masih belum mengenakan blazer dan malah mengikatnya di pinggang. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka berdua akan sampai di sekolah. Keduanya mulai memacu kembali langkah mereka lebih cepat begitu melihat keadaan luar sekolah sudah nampak sepi.

"Mampus! Apa kita benar-benar telat, _pig_?!" Sakura panik sendiri. Belum lagi pelajaran pertama mereka adalah mapel Ibiki-_sensei_, yaitu Fisika.

Napas keduanya ngos-ngosan. "Mana kutahu, jidat! Aku juga panik ini! Sialan, baru masuk pertama setelah liburan saja masak langsung pelajaran sih?! Mana Fisika lagi! Pukul saja bokongku!" umpat Ino.

Keduanya hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah namun langkah keduanya sontak terhenti tiba-tiba. Keduanya menelan ludah gugup dan langsung bersembunyi di balik gang kecil samping sekolah. Disana, di depan gerbang Konoha High, Guy-_sensei_ dengan semangat masa mudanya sudah _stand by_ dengan pose tegapnya seakan tanpa mengatakan sesuatupun, sikap dan tampang dari salah satu _sensei_ di Konoha High itu mengatakan, 'Semangat masa muda yang salah dipergunakan untuk telat harus dibayar dengan semangat masa muda berkeliling sekolah sepuluh kali!'.

"Gila! Guy-_sensei_ sudah di depan lagi, demi jidat lebarku!" Sakura mengintip.

"Aduuh! Gawat! Gawat! Lalu kita harus gimana nih?!" Ino bingung dan gugup. Ia menengok jam tangannya. Pukul 7.10 A.M. Wajahnya semakin memucat. "Habislah sudah..." Ino mendesah pasrah.

Sakura masih mengintip lalu ide muncul di kepala _pink_nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino, "_Pig, _aku punya ide. Kita lewat belakang sekolah, cepat! Oh ya, telpon Tenten atau siapa saja di kelas dan tanya apa pelajarannya sudah mulai." Sakura memberi instruksi yang langsung di'iya'kan oleh si pirang. Sambil berjalan ke arah belakang Konoha High, Ino merogoh ponsel dari saku roknya dan segera mencari kontak Tenten. Begitu ketemu, langsung ia pencet tombol hijau dan menunggu sahutan dari arah seberang.

Seakan tersadar sesuatu Ino beralih pada Sakura yang mendahuluinya. "Hei, Jidat! Bukannya belakang sekolah tidak ada gerbangnya?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh lalu nyengir lebar, "Memang. Kita akan loncat lewat dinding."

Ino mangap. "Apa?! Kau gila?! Mana bisa aku meloncati dinding tinggi itu!" protesnya. Sakura memutar bolamatanya bosan, "Kau lebih memilih bertemu Guy-_sensei_ lalu berlari sepuluh putaran Konoha High atau meloncati dinding itu dan kita aman?"

Tak ayal pilihan itu sama sekali tidak ada yang menguntungkan baginya. "Ugh, sialan! Yah sudahlah! Tapi kau harus membantuku. Aku kan bukan kau yang suka loncat atau manjat-manjat!"

"Iyaaa. Dikira monyet apa, loncat lah manjat lah," gerutu Sakura.

"O-ho..._I didn't say that, you did_," jawab Ino. Tak lama kemudian, suara sahutan terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Halo? Tenten, keadaan kelas gimana?" tanya Ino langsung.

"_Kau kemana sih, Ino? Mana Sakura juga belum nongol lagi! Untung saja tadi Ibiki-sensei masuk kelas untuk menyerahkan tugas, kalau tidak habislah kalian!" _seru Tenten.

Ino sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya akibat suara Tenten yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu. "Iyee ah, ini juga aku dengan jidat lagi usaha masuk sekolah! Gila aja tadi di depan gerbang Guy-_sensei_ sudah _stand by_ gitu. Jadi, sekarang kelas kosong guru dan mapel, kan?_ Totally free?_" Ino berusaha mendapat kepastian informasi. Keduanya sudah sampai di depan dinding sekolah yang kurang lebih tingginya 2 meter.

"_Free_! Tenang aja! Nah, cepetan masuk jangan sampai ketahuan guru apalagi Ibiki-_sensei_ atau Guy-_sensei_! _Ganbatte_ duo jidat-babi! _Ja_!" Klik. Ino mendelik kesal. _Duo jidat-babi katanya, enak aja! Masa cewek secantik aku dikatain babi?! Ketularan si jidat nih pasti! _gerutunya dalam hati.

Ino menyimpan ponselnya kembali lalu mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah kepo. "_Free_!" ucap Ino.

_"Yes_!" Sakura girang sendiri. Lalu memberi kode pada Ino untuk naik duluan. Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri mencoba memastikan. _Well_, ia sama sekali tidak pernah panjat-memanjat dinding seperti kali ini. "Kau yakin tidak ingin naik duluan?" tanya Ino sangsi.

"Kalau aku naik duluan, memangnya kau bisa?" ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. _Oh iya, _batin Ino sambil mengangguk. Baru saja Ino menjajakkan kakinya pada tumpuan tangan Sakura, jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar gegara sebuah suara sialan yang menginterupsi.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya di Konoha Academy dengan santai dan sesekali bersenandung ria. Jarinya bergerak lincah memainkan salah satu aplikasi _game_nya yang tadi sempat tertunda gegara kelakuan _moody_ Sasuke. Dirinya hampir sampai melalui persimpangan kecil yang membatasi sekolahnya dengan sekolah tetangga. "Nah! Mati kau alien! Hoho akhirnya bisa juga aku memenangkan level ini. _Yeah_!" serunya senang. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dan mulai menikmati pemandangan kompleks sekitar sekolahnya ini.

Matanya memicing tajam begitu melihat dua orang gadis yang ia duga sebagai siswi di sekolah tetangganya, Konoha High. Yah, sudah terlihat dari seragamnya yang berwarna coklat kayu pada blazer dan rok. "Sedang apa mereka?" gumamnya lirih. Ia masih melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan dua gadis tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat rambut salah satu siswi Konoha High yang begitu dikenalinya. Dan ia juga berpikir, kalau hanya gadis itu yang memiliki rambut berwarna unik dan lebih uniknya, warna alami.

"Sakura-_chan_?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak jadi berbelok dan kini malah berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Ia sontak terkejut saat si_ pink_ membantu si pirang yang kelihatannya akan memanjat. "Serius mau memanjat betulan? Ish, kalau jatuh bagaimana?!" gumamnya lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya jadi setengah berlari.

Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, lantas Naruto berseru ke arah mereka. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_!"

Ino dan Sakura kaget setengah mati dan hampir saja mendamprat si pelaku peneriakan kalau saja mereka tidak melihat siapakah orangnya. Keduanya terlihat terkejut walaupun urat kekesalan masih tersisa pada diri Ino. "Naruto?" Sakura menyapa, masih dalam kekagetannya.

"Sialan! Kau berniat membuatku serangan jantung, hah?!" semprot Ino. Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Oh maaf, ehm..." Naruto berusaha mengingat nama teman Sakura. "...Nono-_chan_!" ujarnya kemudian.

Ino mendelik, Sakura menahan tawanya. "Hei! Namaku Ino bukannya Nono!" protes si blonde tak terima.

Naruto mengerjap cepat kemudian nyengir lagi. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Gomen, gomen!_ Hehe, sedang apa kalian disini? Tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Ino mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak lihat kami memakai seragam? Tentu saja kami mau masuk sekolah!" ujar Ino sewot.

Sakura menahan tawanya lagi. "Kami memang mau masuk, Naruto. Tapi yaah...kau taulah pasti, anak muda jaman sekarang, hehe."

Naruto mengangguk seakan mengerti. "Kalian telat, begitu? Dan coba kutebak, kalian pasti mau memanjat dinding ini agar tidak ketahuan guru kalian di depan gerbang, kan?" tebak Naruto tepat sasaran.

Sakura bergumam 'wow' agak keras. Sengaja. "Kau tahu banyak tentang ini ya? Pasti kau salah satu ahlinya, benar kan?"

Naruto terrtawa keras. "Yeah, begitulah!" ujarnya. "Oh, ya. Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya.

"Untukku tidak perlu, tapi kurasa teman babiku ini _sangat _perlu bantuanmu," olok Sakura jahil. Ino melotot. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak heran setelah aku melihat kemampuan bela dirimu tempo hari. Hehe, baiklah ayo!" Naruto membuat tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Ino menoleh pada Sakura yang dijawab seringai jahil sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. _Sialan! _rutuk si blonde. "Kalau kau sampai membuatku jatuh, awas saja! Kupangkas habis rambutmu nanti!" ancam Ino. Naruto terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan, _pig_! Tuh, ada cowok baik hati di depanmu yang sudah siap menolongmu melewati dinding kepedihan!" Sakura melancarkan aksi jahilnya lagi. Ia terkikik ketika Ino memberinya tatapan sengit dengan mukanya yang mulai merona merah.

Naruto sendiri? Ia menahan tawanya dan dalam hati ia memuji tingkat humor dari gadis _pink_ itu. Satu poin tambahan yang membuatnya makin tertarik pada Sakura. Ino mulai ancang-ancang dan hup! Ia berhasil menggapai batas dinding dan melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu setelah itu akhirnya mendarat ke area dalam sekolah. "Oke! aku sudah masuk! Ayo, jidat!" seru Ino dari dalam.

"Oke!" sahut Sakura. Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan menoleh ke Sakura. "Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan, Sakura-_chan_?" tawarnya.

Sakura menggeleng dan nyengir. "Tenang saja, aku ahlinya! Nah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Naruto!" ujar Sakura tersenyum. Ia mulai ancang-ancang dan dengan sekali lompatan ia berhasil menggapai batas dinding lalu melangkahkan kaki kanannya masuk ke dalam. "Ehehe, lihat? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti i—UWAAAA!" Sakura berteriak heboh ketika paha kirinya tengah dijelajah oleh laba-laba pohon berukuran sedang. Refleks, ia mengayunkan kaki dan tangannya heboh. Namun, sedetik kemudian posisinya tak seimbang dan berakhirlah dengan dirinya yang akan jatuh ke sisi luar.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berteriak dan langsung mencoba mendapat tubuh Sakura yang limbung ketika tanpa disadari oleh siapapun gerakan lain lebih cepat darinya dan kini menangkap Sakura dengan posisi bridal.

Naruto terkejut. Sakura masih menutup matanya erat. Ino berseru heboh menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dan orang itu, hanya menatap Sakura dengan sedikit kelegaan dan menghela napas panjang.

"Dasar bodoh, merepotkan sekali," ujarnya lirih. Sontak Sakura langsung membuka mata dan mendongak. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit menganga, tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menangkapya adalah si _eyes catcher_. "K—kau?"

"Sasuke," gumam Naruto lirih. Ada perasaan sedikit tidak terima dan rela saat Sasukelah yang ternyata menolong Sakura.

"Hn. Kupikir kau sudah ke sekolah duluan, ternyata malah disini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Oh, sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau ia masih menggendong si gadis pink itu. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kurasa Sakura-_chan_ sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi kau bisa menurunkannya...kurasa," sahut Naruto agak ketus.

Sakura mengerti dengan perubahan aura ini. Iya berdehem sekali mengurangi kegugupannya. "Ehm, ya. Kau bisa menurunkanku, Sasuke. Terima kasih," ujarnya sedikit kikuk.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar dan kemudian menurutinya. Ia kembali menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Hn. Aku berangkat," ujarnya pendek lalu berjalan menjauh menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Academy. Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar, setelah itu kembali menatap Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. "Baiklah aku harus kembali ke sekolah juga. _Ja_!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran yang dipaksakan dan langsung menghilang ketika ia berbalik badan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura sedikit bingung. _Kenapa atmosfirnya jadi tegang ya tadi? _batinnya skeptis.

"Jidat?! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei, jawab aku!" seru Ino dari dalam.

Sakura langsung teringat pada Ino. "Iya,_ pig_. _I'm ok_. Tunggu aku disitu!" serunya balik lalu melompati dinding sekali lagi dengan sukses. Meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang mulai menghilang di persimpangan jalan dengan diam dan berjarak.

_._

_._

_._

_To be Continue_

_Mind to review? :D_

_._

_._

* * *

**_rainy de : Eheheh makasih makasih :D Duh, maaf ya baru update sekarang :( Semoga chap ini memuaskan :D Thanks!_**

**_Uchiha Riri : wkwkwk aku juga aku juga. Ehehe bayangin aja kek di fast n furious. Kece badai :D Thanks!_**

**_azriel kanhaya : Hehe makasih makasih so ini udah lanjut, maaf lama :D Thanks!_**

**_FiaaAtiasrizqi : Yes! Aku juga suka cewek rock n rada metal gitu tp tetep girly, krn bkin mreka tmbah keren :D Thanks!_**

**_Kumada Chiyu : Gpp, gpp. Maaf lama updatenya :D Iya, aku jg kepikiran gitu, so tgl lihat tanggal mainnya ajaa,,nyahaa, tp di awal2 ini mo bikin sensasi klepek2 si trio itu dulu, wkwkwk. Makasih sarannya XD! Thanks! _**

**_CherrySand1 : Yeah! Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama :D Itu judulnya 'I will fly' dari Ten2five, visit lagi ya! :D Thanks!_**

**_Ni-chan : Ehehe aku juga suka kok, makanya pake itu :D Thanks!_**

_**...Buat para reviewers, silent readers, dan yang udah fav, n follow kalian kece badaaii! thanks bingo for you all! :* See u next chap!  
**_


End file.
